bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Poe
Bonnie Poe was a new yorker who voiced the animated character Betty Boop starting from 1933 at the age of 18, by 1935 she was 20 years old and had finished with the Betty Boop series and had moved to NBC radio. Bonnie started doing Betty's voice on the Betty Boop Fables radio show on NBC. Her Betty Boop voice was a impersonation of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane. Bonnie Poe's first role in the Fleischer cartoons can be heard in the 1933 Screen Song Boilesk '''as a flapper using the same voice she used for Betty Boop, alongside '''Billy Costello, Poe did the inital voice for Olive Oyl but was later replaced by Mae Questel. Poe continued to do the voice for Betty from 1934-1935. She provided the voice for Betty in two shorts in 1938 when Mae Questel was unavailable and was then replaced by Kate Wright & Margie Hines. Bonnie Poe can also be heard in a majority of the Fleischer Studios cartoons from 1933-1938, including the color classics releases. $250,000 Lawsuit Trial.JPG Bonnie Poe Vs Helen Kane.png Bonnie Poe served as defence in the Helen Kane lawsuit against Betty Boop. It was stated that Margie Hines, Mae Questel and Bonnie were as much Boop-Oop-a-Doop girls as Helen Kane. Helen however avered that they got their start "booping" through contests which she sponsored. Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 At the age of 18, in 1933 Bonnie Poe appeared in a live action short called Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 ''' as Betty Boop alongside Bela Lugosi, She performs a song called "'My Silent Love" . The Controversy is that Betty is portrayed by Poe, the controversy comes via Helen Kane, the “Original Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl,” a popular singer who capitalized on her novel coquettish voice to become an on-stage hit in the late 1920s through early 1930s. Helen Kane sued over the Impersonation of her as Betty Boop. any such appearance as Betty Boop would have negated her claim. Beside is an image of Mae Questel, who has to hide one of her 'withered arms, while dressed up as Betty Boop. Mae Questel dressed up as Betty Boop, has to hide one withered arm.png|Mae Questel as Betty Boop (Has to hide one arm or keep arms on hips) Hotel Roosevelt Grill (1933) Among those spotted this week in the Hotel Roosevelt grill where genial Reggie Childs and his WZJ-WOR orchestra play: Conrad Thi-bault, Lulu McConnell, Sisters of Skillet (very sad looking, by the way), the Harmonians, Frank Novak, Harriet Lee, Gladys Rice, Helene Daniels, Lanny Ross, Bonnie Poe and Ben Alley . Trivia *In many books Bonnie Poe is mistaken for Mae Questel who had previously played the character in the live action short entitled Musical Justice. *The person playing Betty Boop in '''Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 couldn't have been played by Mae Questel, due to the fact that Mae Questel had one withered arm, and always had to hide it behind her back or have her hands on her hips 'as seen when she played '''Betty Boop '''live in Musical Justice. 1933-1935 * In 1933 Bonnie was featured in a Brooklyn newspaper where she would give advice in the column. Bonnie Poe: "'The trouble with modern marriage is that too many couples think a pair beats a full house." Bonnie Poe: "An efficiency ex pert is a man hired to fire old err "ployes" by an executive who is too tender hearted to do it himself." *In 1934 Bonnie Poe appeared in Rambling Round Radio Row 'as a Betty Boop performer, She performed a song called "'Pudding Head Jones" and also added the scat lyrics "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" into her song. *She was also known as Beth, Crazy Poe & Izzy. *Her name has also sometimes been mispelled as Bunny Po. *Bonnie Poe can be seen last in person with the other voices of Betty Boop in 1934, in the''' Fleischer Victory Newsreel'. Bonnie help's Mae Questel with the Booping to the song "'Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away", after winning the '''Helen Kane $250,000 lawsuit. *Bonnie Poe also voiced Betty in 1938 two times before the role was taken over by Kate Wright & Margie Hines. Bonnie also provided the voice for Olive Oyl one last time in "I Yam Lovesick" using a impression of Zasu Pitts for the very first time. *Poe also did a radio interview with Billy Costello, the original voice of Popeye. *In 1935 Bonnie Poe had a role on radio station''' NBC-W1OD in a program called "'''House of Glass" which was created by Gertrude Berg. Where Bonnie Poe played the role of Dottie Martin who's character was an out of work entertainer who temporarily juggled trays in a hotel. Betty Boop's Double Shift (2007/2008) * Bonnie Poe's archived "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" voice-over from the official cartoon series was used in the 2007-2008 Betty Boop Nintendo DS Game[[Betty Boop's Double Shift| Betty Boop's Double Shift]]. Trivia *Margie Hines Van Beuren credits were''' erroneously attributed''' to Bonnie Poe. *Poe also provided the voice for the Mae West character in the 1936 Popeye cartoon''' Never Kick a Woman'. *Bonnie Poe can be heard in a majority of Betty Boop cartoons from '''1933-1934 and lastly in 1938.' * Sometimes when voicing Betty she would utter Poop-Poop-e-Doop instead of Boop. * In 1934 'Bonnie Poe filed a '$25,000 heart balm action against George Raft. Death *Bonnie Poe died from complications connected to''' pneumonia''' in 1993. Filmography 1933 *Betty Boop Fables *Mother Goose Land *Popeye The Sailor *The Old Man On The Mountain *Morning, Noon And Night *Betty Boop`s Hollowe'en Party *Parade Of The Wooden Soldiers 1934 *She Wronged Him Right *Red Hot Mamma *Betty In Blunderland *Rise To Fame *Betty Boop`s Life Guard 1938 *Out of The Inkwell *The Swing School 2007-2008 *[[Betty Boop's Double Shift|'Betty Boop's Double Shift']] Gallery Bonnie Poe03.PNG Bonnie Poe 04.PNG Bonnie Poe 07.PNG Bonnie Poe Official NBC Photo Proof She worked on Radio before she worked for the fleischers.png 3boops.jpg Bonnie Poe 02.PNG Bonnie Poe 05.PNG Bonnie Poe 06.PNG Bonnie Poe in Hollywood on Parade 8A Aaron1912 is such a moron lol he cant tell mae questel and bonnie poe apart.jpg Bonniepoecomp3.jpg Bonnie Poe 2.jpg Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop